


Commedia Dell'arte

by Capitollel



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP with feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitollel/pseuds/Capitollel
Summary: 就像临场发挥的诠释性舞蹈，只要一人先开始，另一个就得立刻进入状态，跟上节奏。还有，实际情况总是比它听上去笨拙得多。各种Roleplay
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. 牙医与病人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffin/gifts).



一上来，Eddy只是无意中评价道：“这样显得我就像你的牙医。”

“怎么样？”Brett用一种假模假式的，甜蜜的声音，大张着嘴含混地说，好像他真的是个害怕白大褂的男孩一样，“陈医生，求你告诉我我的牙没事。”

Eddy传出窘迫的笑声：“别叫我陈医生，Brett，那个称呼属于我爸爸。”

Brett艰难地咽了口口水，不依不饶：“好吧，Eddy医生。”

像其他的牙齿对于下颚来说大到有些放不下的倒霉亚裔男孩一样，杨家的大儿子从13岁开始箍牙，在每个月的收紧口腔的疼痛中度过他青春期的开始。Brett印象中关于牙医的记忆比起一个形象更属于一种气味：医疗手套、带酸味的橡皮般的模具泥、酒精棉花；光是躺在他和他男友柔软而舒适的床上，张开嘴让Eddy帮他看看他的补牙材料上面有没有产生裂缝，还不至于让他那些创伤性记忆被真的激活。

“我看起来觉得没什么问题。”Eddy的手机上半段基本上伸到了Brett的嘴里，开着惨白的闪光灯照着他的齿列，他没有牙医镜，只能移换着灯的位置和自己的脑袋，试图看到Brett的臼齿的各个面，“我不确定背后，但你是说牙靠近舌头的内侧好像有些不平整？我是说，我也不是真的牙医，所以我其实也不知道，但要我说，这边看起来没有任何情况。”

他把镜头闪光灯关掉，打算站起来，但Brett拉住他，再指了指自己嘴巴的方向，请求道：“能拍张照吗？”

“照片？你为什么想要一张照片？你这医疗焦虑症患者。”虽然这么说，Eddy还是决定照办来安抚自己的男友，“把嘴张大点。”

在再次努力活动自己的口轮匝肌之前，Brett闭上了一下嘴，咽了口口水，说：“我只是想看看它。我总是看不到最后一颗臼齿。”

“不过也是，我可以发给我爸爸看看。”Eddy认同地说，用一只手轻柔但是不容质疑地把Brett的嘴稳定地打开，用拇指控制着他的下颌骨外端，“Eddy医生的小课堂：最靠前的一颗臼齿总最大的，所以才叫第一大臼齿，后面的比它小一点的是第二大臼齿，总是会被遮到一些，就是你现在想看到的这颗。另外你还没有最后一颗臼齿呢。”他的眼睛向上瞟了一下，戏弄他，“很明显，你还没有什么智慧。”

Brett用鼻子不屑地哼了哼，他的口腔前部派不上用场，原本的擦音不得不移到了硬颚的位置：“靠你（操你）。”

“做个乖男孩，安静点，把嘴张大。”

Eddy手上的力气稍微更大了一些，但还是轻柔地确保着他的病人不会受伤。Brett非常听话地任他把手按在下唇上面控制自己的张嘴动作；他的脸对比着Eddy的手显得意外的小，从下颚一直到太阳穴都被牢牢地握在那只手里。不知是谁的皮肤暗暗发烫。

“这个角度帮不上忙。”

他这样说，又把Brett的脑袋向左边稍微转了一些，尝试地按了两下摄像按钮，宣告：“你得把你的舌头挪开。”

年长的男孩发出一团带着高低音调起伏的呜呜声，大概表达的意思是：“我在努力了！”

“你没做对。”Eddy把手机换了个手，用固定着Brett的嘴的那只手把闪光灯贴在手掌下面握着，在他来得及好好思考之前，他松开的那根食指就伸进Brett的嘴，把他黏糊糊的舌头和那颗第二大臼齿所在的齿列隔开。在被按住的小提琴手还没反应过来这块入侵的异物是什么之前，他的手就又像被烫伤一样立刻缩回去，连带着固定年长者的下巴的另一只手也猛然松开了，“操，操，这太恶心了。”

Brett的嘴终于重获自由。他接住滑落的手机，下巴发酸、小幅地咯咯笑起来：“我很确定你的手指去过更恶心的地方。”

“闭嘴，嘿。我不需要你提醒我。”Eddy立刻从床头柜上抽了两张纸，擦起他被玷污的食指。

“的确很恶心。我是说，你的手甚至是干净的吗？我觉得你尝起来有点超出一般的咸。”Brett把他的上半身用胳膊肘支起来，用舌头蹭了蹭上颚。

“我清洁过了！我做了准备。”Eddy转向他，甩着手站起来，又闻了闻自己的手指，露出那种刻意的、五官聚在一起的反感表情，鼻梁上的皮肤皱了起来，“闻起来像口水。”

“算了，我也没那么一定要看到它。你去洗一洗吧。”

“不——不。”

Eddy盛气凌人地低下头看着他，朝他微微欠身，五只手指张开，把Brett又按回到平躺在床铺上的姿势。在向外面走之前，他的手在Brett轻微搏动的胸膛上施以压力，命令道：“你。待着别动。”

一阵难以阅读的响动过去之后，他戴着手套回来。不是医疗手套，虽然他有一些毫无原因的储备在家，他们现在却在新加坡，而他的行李箱没有大到允许他把所有可能会用到的罕见玩意都带上。他手上反着光，是稍微厚一些的普通食物塑料手套。他脸上甚至戴了一个口罩，有些笨拙地蒙着他的下半张脸。

“我觉得我刚才有口水差点喷到你的嘴里。”他解释地说。

“这个下午已经足够恶心，Eddy Chen。”

“你叫我什么？”Eddy做了一下拉手套的动作，虽然他可能是世界上仅有的带着食物塑料手套不会显得大到像偷偷套着父母衣服的小孩那样的人之一了。他用上那个喜剧化的的亚裔口音，“尊重医生，Bretty Brett。”

Brett翻了翻眼睛，但他今天的确愿意听话。既然他刚才服从命令待着不动了，他现在也没有原因不继续配合，所以他说：“对不起，Eddy医生。”

Eddy重新回到Brett面部的上空，打开了床头的阅读灯，把它扭向Brett的脸，它投射的明亮光线显得简直像来真的一样。他的手覆盖在薄薄的塑料下面，握住Brett的下颚的时候有些打滑，非有机物的间隔使得他的手掌甚至比之前的触感更加温暖。

“行了。”Eddy看起来跃跃欲试，但是他的语气冷静而不容拒绝，像个清楚自己工作的实打实的医疗工作者一样，说，“现在，做个好男孩。张开你的嘴。”

张开你的嘴；合上一点；张嘴；再往两边张开一些；脸颊向左；头往上抬；做得很好。被任意摆弄的感觉和就在眼睛前面的超新星般的白炽灯泡让Brett半合上眼睛，眼皮下面的血液热烈的橘红色灌入他的视野，催生了一些朦胧的睡意。Eddy的手指再次插进他的嘴里来的时候，他甚至不再将这种异物感认定成是入侵，而是接纳地抵着它，抬起喉咙咽了口有些囤积起来的口水。

Eddy的手指尝起来不再是肉体的轻微咸味。包裹着手指的塑料不透风地紧贴着他的舌头，他的口水被左右搅动，他的舌下系带被拨向一边，然后另一支手指插进来，压牢他的舌头。他左侧下颚的齿龈根部久违地暴露在空气里，干燥的凉意让他发痒。Eddy的另一只手紧紧地，结实地按着他，他的力气如果放到另外的位置，想必能够令他窒息。

炽热而不容逃脱的台灯关掉的时候，Brett感到一种轻微的失落。

“好男孩。”

扮演的牙医的手指抽出去，温柔地，几乎是居高临下地拍了拍他的脸。刚刚被Brett的口腔捂暖和弄湿的手指又将湿漉漉的热度传递到后者的脸上。Brett被放开了，但他的下巴习惯了大张的位置，没能立刻合上嘴，只能发出一道响亮到令他窘迫的柔软鼻音。

“看你漂亮的臼齿。”Eddy把屏幕上辛苦取得的照片抬起来，朝向还躺在迷蒙中的另一个男孩，“标准的四道牙槽，里侧的补牙材料比你本来的珐琅质更加偏黄一些。”

Brett的视野还在血红的恍惚记忆中。他点了点头，试图分辨看起来非常露骨的，几乎有些令他不适的粉色和灰白接合的画面，点缀着一些斑驳的紫色和棕色。他不敢太清楚地对焦眼神，在搜索引擎里查询任何身体部分的时候都逃避不了的可怖组织的景色令他对这个色彩组合已经产生了条件反射般的恐惧。

“我是说，我是个牙医，而不是个摄影师，但我觉得这真的是我的杰作。”Eddy声音很轻，还用着那种带有迷惑性的专业性语气，“看这幅构图：你人工整齐的小小的牙冠，你柔软的、湿漉漉的舌头，颜色也很好，你非常迷人的红润的嘴唇，还有亮晶晶的汁液，多适合被做一些事情。”

_**什么？** _

“什么？”Brett机械地活动着口腔，忍不住把自己的吃惊说出口来。

“你做得真棒。”Eddy用较干的那只手爱抚他的头发，专注地像是在一场狂热中，盯着他距离不远的双眼，“多么听话，我的好男孩。但你也是个很坏很坏的男孩，是不是？”

啊。Brett几乎能听到自己的大脑中的齿轮终于卡上，开始跟随着对方的节奏转动的时候的机械声。他咽了口口水，舔湿自己的嘴唇，用上他扮演不够优秀的学生时怯生生的语气。

“我是吗，Eddy医生？”

“装可爱帮不了你，Bretty Brett。”严厉的牙医指责着，“你这个坏男孩。你让我爱抚你的舌头，插入你的嘴，甚至差点到喉咙里，你任凭我在你嘴里搅弄，甚至渴望地想要吮吸我的拇指，你就是个坏种。别想用口欲滞留做借口，好孩子，我分得清糟糕的幼年教育和天生的骚货。”

这实在是有点突如其来。年长的男孩想要反抗他权威式的判断，但他的舌头感觉到一种沉重的疲倦（舌头也会累吗？），他只能用明显能听出变得更急促的呼吸作为回应。他调整了一下自己的身体，试图想要把自己往被子里陷得更深一点，以免更多的肢体部分暴露在这种羞辱中，但这是一个明晃晃的下午，新加坡炎热的冬天太长的日光顽固地填满大部分的房间。他回望着Eddy的眼睛，并且惊异于光靠他的眼睛，自己能够读出的情绪比起他的整张脸少了太多，让相信他如果不是紧张的话，一定能冒出一个关于困惑的勃起的笑话。

“医生……”他小声地回答。

“你现在想否认了。”Eddy的眼睛稍微眯起了一点，“我刚刚说了什么？你是个坏男孩。你撒谎。你不肯承认，是不是？你没法接受你光靠被玩嘴巴下面就硬了。”

“Eddy！”

他着实是在惊呼了。角色扮演的牙医的手在刚才的某个时刻就已经伸到了他的阴茎附近，在他说出最后那句话的时候隔着衣服握上了他的阴囊。

“不尊重人。重新说一遍？”

“Eddy——医生。”

露出了一种难以解读的眼神，Eddy熟练地而有效率地拉下躺着的男孩的裤子，他的阴茎就满不在乎地翘立起来，沉甸甸地摇晃着，像是根坏掉的节拍器摆杆。一只透明塑料覆盖下的手握住它，轻柔地把皱巴巴的包皮一点一点地展开下来，像是剥开一个花苞一样。他非常轻柔地揉了揉龟头的周围，让Brett发出向内抽气的呻吟。

“Eddy医生！”

Eddy医生发出面对动物的安慰的嘘声，用精准的熟练度轻柔地上下套弄着他病人未切的阴茎，到靠近根部的时候捏得更紧些，靠上的时候加上些揉捏，指尖甚至往包皮和柱体之间探了探，又在过度敏感之前缩回去。他的动作效率甚高，没有任何拖泥带水的爱抚，然后给Brett一种身体检查的错觉，他的手紧紧抓着上衣的边缘想要向下拉，最脆弱的身体部位在空气里被展示的感觉令他耳朵发烫，又本能地觉得紧张。

“发育得不错。”Eddy这样说，甚至像第一次见到一样睁大了些眼睛打量。更帮不上忙了。

他另一支套着手套的手埋进的大腿之间，拉起一些遮掩着Brett阴囊的勾结的黑色毛发，在它们形成的浓密空间里做一些半拉的爱抚，让躺着的男孩发出呜咽的低吟。他敢发誓他已经从耳朵泛红到了锁骨。Eddy又在他已经有些涨起的血管上用指尖从下描绘到上，轻轻摩擦，然后在快要接触到包皮系带的时候松开，把手握回柱状的底部，轻松地上下揉捏着手里发烫的肉体。

Brett不得不开口：“Eddy医生，求求你。”

“哦，现在你来求我了。”Eddy向他望过来，语气带着规训的嘲弄，“坏男孩该说什么？”

“……对不起？”

“你甚至听起来不诚心。”医生的手环在病人的阴茎上猛然紧了一下，快感夹着充血的压力一起从他的鼠蹊部涌出来，“拜托了，稍微乖一些。”

“对不起！”Brett更响亮，更急迫地说，“我不该做个坏男孩。”

“没错。”Eddy赏给他完整地一次爱抚，甚至轻轻地按摩了一会儿他的囊袋，使得年长的男孩忍不住向他的手里可悲地拱了拱胯，多榨出些快感来。

但问题还没完；下一个是：“你做了什么？”

“什么？”Brett迷惑地说。

他的认识里，一般的色情戏码的坏演技到这里就应该变成主要为快感的嬉闹。但他们这儿的坏演技延续的有些久了，让他几乎有些丧失信心，倒不是说他们有得到什么共识过。 _他做了什么？_ 他使劲地想着他刚才自己所做的，但后脑只能提供他们上次做爱的场景回放：他们醒来的时候对他们来说太早，晨间七点，Eddy把他按在床上，一场非常缓慢的，无声的性爱，阴茎滚烫而受欢迎地撑开他的穴口。比他小一岁的男友当时已经就有些未解决的烦躁了，但他此前把原因怪罪在时差和季节的突然改变上。

Eddy是觉得他们的性爱变得无聊了吗？

危机感还没有沉下来之前，Eddy就把他拉回现实。他的手再次插进Brett的牙关，打开他的嘴，左右打量了一下，评估道：“我看没有东西阻止你说话嘛。所以你只是不愿意回答？”

“我很抱歉。”Brett重复道，他抬起脖颈，讨好地试图吮吸Eddy的手指。

“够了。”Eddy把手指抽出来，发出湿漉漉的“啵”声，“我替你说。”

Eddy湿掉的塑料手指点在他的嘴唇中间，他的另一只手还在年长者的阴茎上紧紧地爱抚着。Brett除了点头没法做别的，所以他点头。

“你是个不要脸的骚货。跟着我。”

“我是个不要脸的骚货。”

“光是被用手指操嘴都能硬。”

“光是、光是被用手指操嘴——Eddy！——Eddy医生。”

扮演牙医的小提琴手低头看了看Brett刚刚制造的肮脏局面。他用手指弹了一下还在轻微抽搐的柱体（有些像他们见过的某种迪吉里笃技巧），让Brett忍不住缩起下半身，向一侧落败地倾倒过去。

“坏男孩的坏耐力。”Eddy有些怜爱地说，任凭缩回包皮下面的性器被阴毛簇拥着敞在空气中，他膝行到Brett的面前，拉下自己的松紧带，把对方的手揽到自己的体温的中心上去，他手套上的多种体液成为了无需思考的润滑，“好啦，我要赎回我投资的服务了。”

侧躺着的、刚刚经历高潮的男孩还在即将进入过呼吸的前奏中，只能松弛地将手掌贴在那个像动物般跳动的肉体部分上。好在他的牙医先生没什么要求，只是凑合的压力就让他得到了他想要的报答，他的精液落在已经挡在前面的手掌上。

他立刻下了床，把手套卷下来，把它自己套在自己里面当作打结，丢到那个没有分类的卧室垃圾桶里，他的口罩摘到一边的高低柜上。Brett晕乎乎地看着他重新爬回他们的床上，等着他示意下一轮，但刚刚还严厉地欺辱着他的年轻的男孩只是格外黏糊地贴上他的身体，和他分享了一个漫长的，暖融融的吻之后，就将他们本来就没铺过的被子再次拉到腰间，盖过他们根本不会换掉的家居服装了。太早的醒来给了两个小提琴手午睡的借口，而Eddy一直太喜欢睡觉，还总抱怨Brett这么说他是不公平的，他只是太喜欢他们的被子，他们的床。

他们的被子，他们的床，他们的卧室。他们的性爱。他们来新加坡的主要原因。Brett的脑子渐渐回到正常的运行轨道上，刚刚悬在性欲的迷雾外的疑问飘荡着降落，他的口水突然比刚才分泌的还要多，让他在能想出合理的问题用词之前不得不吞咽好几次。说真的，刚刚这么多的功夫就只是为了一个手活？他尝试着几个版本： _你是觉得我们的性爱变得无聊了吗？你任何时候想要更多的话，只要跟我说？要不要一起去做一个性兴趣的表格？_ 不是太对抗性，就是太屈尊纡贵。他思索着同义词，社会性语域，或者修辞方式，但焦虑和困倦同时席卷而来，令他难以思考，所以他选择了最安全，最模糊的句子。

“嘿。刚才的是什么？”

Brett问，但Eddy已经睡着了。


	2. 经纪公司老板和小提琴新秀

“我觉得……”Brett看着他们的回放，评论道，“你应该朝那边看，而不是我。盯着镜头的感觉有点入侵性。”

“你觉得能够把这段编辑掉吗？还是重新拍摄？”

“我们先排练一遍吧，显然直接进入录影有些仓促了。”Brett决定道；把摄像机关掉前，他没忘了把白平衡的设置挑回去，“我会喂你匹配的台词。”

这个滑稽短剧的情节足够简单，但是他们并没有合适的空间固定相机。他们的办公书桌并不处于一个独立的房间，也没有一块适合做正反打的墙壁背景，仅有的办法是分开拍摄。这让太久没有再次尝试角色视频让两个年轻人都有些手忙脚乱，光是把沙发搬开、填充书架到它不再显得贫瘠到可怜、以及设置好环境灯光就已经用掉了他们原以为的拍摄时间的大半。

总是这样，如果不是在镜头前的录音状态他们都轻松下来因而表现好得多。尽管再次进入角色的开头Eddy还是为他伪装的严肃连着两次笑到出戏，但他一旦撑过了开头的三个句子，就自然而然地接续下去。那只脉络明显的手里令人着魔地转着他们两个人加起来仅有的一支圆珠笔，他的演技超出了他一般来说应有的水平；这男孩享受这个有些太多了。

“ _……我觉得有点，像在出卖什么。_ ”Brett身体倚靠在放在办公桌前面的沙发的右边把手上，配上他自己这边的对话。

“ _出卖！——你说的是你的音乐会，没错吧？你明年的演唱会将要大卖特卖——在你做了我要求你做的所有事情之后。来吧，来嘛。_ ”

Eddy脸上挂着一种Brett并不熟悉的神色，眼睛眯到一个充满暗示的宽度，微微拖长的语气既轻佻又带着说服力。他的脸颊有意识地向一边偏去，头发在潇洒的、向前探出的甩头动作中轻盈地跳跃起来；他的笑容有些过于亲切和甜蜜了。他的搭档在当年面对潜在的投资人的时候就是这样吗？Brett感到一种延迟太久，几乎可笑的嫉妒。那件嬉皮过度的彩色搭扣衬衫开到第三个钮，大片的金色的皮肤就这样露出来；上帝啊，这又和音乐经纪公司的大人物有什么关系？

但他还是接上自己的台词：“ _但我真的不确定，我是不是能接受这种事……我是说，这感觉有点像是在出卖我的艺术尊严。_ ”

Eddy在椅子上转了半圈。从这个圆滑的移动来看，这把转椅实在是个非常值得它价格的宝贵投资。

“出卖。”他的声音压低了，“你根本不知道这个词是什么意思，年轻人。”

“我不知道吗？”

Brett尝试地回答。这句话可不是他们计划中的。Eddy又有了什么突发的新主意，哪怕他们已经来回往复地打磨过这段对话，让它没有刚刚被写出来的时候那么生涩和远离现实生活；不过，他早就习惯了另一个男孩突发性的散漫性格，进入新的一轮头脑风暴。这有点像一段临场发挥的诠释性舞蹈，只要一人先开始，另一个就得立刻进入状态，跟上节奏。另外，实际情况总是比它听上去笨拙得多。

“亲爱的。”Edd使上那种让爱称显得充满不屑的语气，“你今年几岁了？”

“呃……十七岁。”Brett思索了一会儿才想起他们决定好的人设。

“十七岁。对，你刚刚说了。抱歉我没有记住。”一道毫无歉意地、充满社会经验的眼神在Brett的躯干上上下扫过。Eddy加强语气地叹了口气，有些过度夸张，“春天一样欢快的年龄。你知道为什么我总是对你们这样的年轻人情有独钟吗？”

Brett咽了口口水。有些嘲讽的猜测在他喉咙里盘旋着，但作为一名十七岁的新晋小提琴神童，他或许聪明到了知道不该把那些话说出来。

“为什么？”

Pony经纪公司的大人物转向右边，傲慢而亲昵地朝面前的年轻人勾勾手指。他的上半身还向后靠着，陷在那把划算的扶手转椅里面，他的下巴有些惬意地向左侧倚着，一边的脚踝满不在乎地架在另一只膝盖上。

“过来。来吧，做我让你做的事。”

流露怯意的青年人在对方炽热的目光打断他本就停滞的思索之后终于启动，缓慢地、小步地向面前的大人物靠近，倚在办公桌外侧的边缘。他希望自己这个时候把琴箱带来了，至少可以抱在身体前面，把他们两个象征性地隔开。

“再靠近些。”Eddy甚至没有费心抬起身体，只是把脚踝摘下来。这样他的膝盖就如打开的谱架一样向两边几乎放平地展开，他的西装裤绷紧在腿上，股直肌的起伏拉扯出布料的轻微曲折。他们不是之前就说好只会拍到上半身吗？Brett迟钝地踏进他大腿之间扇形的陷阱空间。

“好。”他的大人物伸出一只手来，落在他的胯上，“你刚刚说了出卖，是不是？你这可爱的小家伙，出卖。你甚至知道这个词是什么意思吗？你说话之前有没有先放在舌尖上尝一尝它是什么味道？出卖。你像一棵年轻的树一样，还不能承担什么重任，要是谁想挂在你身上荡秋千你最粗的枝桠都会折断，你知道吗？我见过太多不同的人，所以我不想吓到你。但是你说出卖，那么好吧，我告诉你什么是出卖。你有天赋，对不对？”

Brett控制着自己的呼吸，望向面前懒散而狡猾的人评估式的眼神。

“回答我，Brett，这不是个困难的问题。你的天赋，你知道你有天赋，对吧？你的柴可夫斯基，我只是吓唬你，才会说我只听了20秒。它很美，你的表达建立在奥伊斯拉赫的基础上，看，我听得出来，但你把它现代化了，我想你应该也喜欢那些稍微甜美的诠释，你的第三乐章更慢。不是没有地方还生涩，但它足够优秀。你知道，我也知道。你瞧，小东西，我不是个完全不在乎才能的庸人，虽然的确和所有搞艺术生意的一样，我喝杏仁奶拿铁，有人在的时候我严守全素主义，有一个国际关系和现代酷儿舞蹈研究的文凭，什么的。你知道我的意思吗？你有才华，但你不在乎钱，你是想要把你的艺术分享给世界，对不对？让大家了解到你独特的诠释和洞见？当然了，你也高傲，你也不肯妥协，也瞧不起一些东西。——我理解，我们都是这样。”

Brett被他有些搞晕了。他还没习惯这种要先坐马车在湖边绕上一大圈再抵达重点的表达方式，但他听到了杏仁奶拿铁，这个词出现在稿子上过，这让他觉得快要结束了。所以他回答：“是的……我想是的。”

Eddy把两只手都放在他的身上，左右搂着他的腰，轻轻撅起嘴来。

“但这不够……你瞧，最有才华，最优秀的，技巧最熟练，诠释最精湛的那群人，如果把他们都叠起来，堆到一起，变成一座山的话，也只有最顶部的，被积雪覆盖的那个顶峰是能够真的算得上是成功了的。你不可能不知道，音乐就是这样。出名更是。你得努力——而且我不只是说练琴。当然了，也不要不练琴。但你得知道，你从这个门出去了之后，还有更多和你一模一样的男孩女孩们蜂拥而至，或者他们甚至练琴更久，更加年轻……更加积极。你要是不愿意出卖你的艺术尊严，那也得出卖点什么别的东西。”他的未来的经纪人柔和地，带着精心设计过的沙哑，说，“我刚刚说我是个做艺术生意的，希望你没忘了。瞧，我们这个行业最重要的共同点，还是喜欢那些——那些最为精美的东西。”

感觉到沉默是轮到他说台词的暗示，Brett打算回答出些什么东西来，他咽了口口水作为准备，但Eddy的手在他的腰上卡得更紧了一些，趁他跌跌撞撞地寻找字眼的时候先决地打断：“我是说，你难道没发现自己就是其中一件最精美的东西吗？……小家伙。甜心。亲爱的。宝贝。”

情况是这样的：并不是Brett已经把上次忘了。他的记忆非常清晰（尽管依旧有些困惑），只是他并没有时时刻刻都做好万全的准备。这是他的失误，而他体验过一次，又再一次失手之后，现在会记得确认自己工具箱里的所有傻乎乎的小设备，确保不再落入危险的网子里面。这回——这回只能便宜对面更年轻的男孩了，或者，还有机会吗？

“很高兴你这样看我。”Brett谨慎地回答。他把手搭到对方的手上，摩擦着他的虎口。

“是我很高兴我们能得到共识。”Eddy的嗓音里压着属于他自己的笑意说，“那么，为什么你不给我看一看你在试奏录音里体现不出来的什么其他才华呢？”

扮演经纪人的男孩终于从懒洋洋地向后躺下的姿势里抬起上半身。他的手回到自己过分温暖、凹凸有致的大腿内侧肌肉上，然后落到中间，用松软而潇洒的动作一只手解开自己的裤子，让本就没有另一层棉布隔阂的乱糟糟的毛发直接展示在Brett的视野里。年长的男孩发出一道并不完全属于他的角色的轻呼。他的伙伴刚刚就这样毫无廉耻、不穿底裤地和他一如既往地做着拍摄吗？他敢肯定在这期剪辑完成之后是没法不捂着眼睛正视最后必然显得无伤大雅的视频成果了。但现在，他的注意倾注在对方如何把从那团漂亮的深色灌木之间寻到他被深粉色覆盖的性器，再用握着剑柄的动作固定它，朝向自己。

“说起来不好意思……从小以来我的教育里就没有什么除了小提琴以外的东西。”Brett咽了口口水，用上他想象的十七岁时候的自己的姿态，用剩下的那只手手腼腆地擦着裤边的缝线，膝盖贴上在他面前打开的另一个男孩的膝盖，“可能要麻烦你来教我……先生。”

Eddy对于他延长戏码的表演流露出满足的惊喜，回答的时候语气中带了一些并不属于那个游刃有余的大人物的青涩笑意。

“那么好吧……唔嗯，年轻人。那就从跪下开始。等等，我有个更好的点子，你为什么不到办公桌下面去呢？”

Eddy非常慷慨，毫不吝啬地给予他性爱教学。Brett收起他的膝盖，企盼又乖巧地跪在幽暗的方块中，只有手指搭在他珍贵的扶手椅坐垫上，Eddy腿间的三角形的一道边上。他的音乐经纪人的手向下托住他的脖子，用爱抚猫咪毛发的方式向上捋着，劝诱他张开喉咙。Brett意外地喜欢这种感觉。他用嘴给过Eddy太多次快乐，但此前从不是被这样带领着，让他不用对此负责任，也不用担心对方会不享受这个。不过到此为止的Eddy向来是对他愿意给予的任何东西甘之若饴；在被他压在沙发上用指节按摩会阴的时候，那男孩曾经半开玩笑地说：“都听你的带领，我的首席。”（这么说，他体贴的男朋友发起这个游戏可能正是不好意思提出自己想要更多决定的权力；多可爱的，多腼腆的男孩。）

“……我好像忘了回答我自己的问题。”Eddy的手指插进他头顶的黑发之间，在他带有不明朗的沟渠的头皮上带着压力犁过，让他浑身颤栗，仿佛已经经历一次性高潮，“我喜欢你这样的年轻人就是因为你们的……可塑性。”

Brett的口腔里含着对方勃发的鲜红的性器。他的男友尝起来带着些肉体特有的发热的咸味，还有一股让他想起食物的白醋蘸料的味觉。他像是真的从没这么样做过一样，对抗式地单纯地张着嘴，任它的体力压在自己的硬颚和迎宾地毯似的舌头之间。Eddy在他的头发里面握成拳，小心翼翼地向自己套过来，让自己的阴茎填满面前男孩的整张嘴，直到龟头已经压在口腔尽头格外有弹性的那块软腭上，刺激他的舌咽神经。

他的大人物先生发出一道令Brett开始发硬的漫长呻吟。十七岁的小提琴手被指示着收紧口腔向内吮吸；被训练得有力的手指从抓紧着后者的头发改为在他的脸上爱抚，描绘着他的眉毛和眼眶，又去极其轻柔地挑逗他因为轻微缺氧早已开始泛红的耳廓外缘，让他含着阴茎的整个头颅发痒地颤动起来。不甘的年轻乐手几乎是泄愤似的不合作地用舌头推挤着口中的肉体，但只令掌握权力的另一个人更为兴奋地轻笑起来。

“你待在这儿看起来非常合适。要不然，我给你一个新的提议：让你做我办公桌下面的永久摆件之一，说不上什么高贵的能成名的职责，但相信我：我一直善待我的所属物。如果你担心空间不够的话……我是说，我本来也该换个新的办公桌了。你看看这个——”他敲了敲桌子，“合成木板！一点都不适合我作为总负责人的位置，你说是不是？”

Brett被放开以允许回答。他朝着面前被口水覆盖而有些发亮的阴茎，艰难地点了点头。他的下巴才被活动了没多久，它也甚至没有捅进他的喉头里面去（话说回来，他也从没有给Eddy做过成功的深喉；是年轻者更擅长这个），就已经令他下颚发酸了。他不得不也用上自己的双手，一边把面前的柱体握在手里，一边把头埋得更深些，拨开对方的毛发，将下面挂着的软乎乎的囊袋整个含进嘴里。

这让他得到了另一声极其诱人的呻吟作为报答。跪着的男孩有些痛苦地意识到光是听到对方的声音以及满满地嗅到对方性器散发的潮湿气味就让自己的阴茎也硬得像岩石，但他现在忙于为自己沉溺角色扮演的男友服务，无暇安慰自己不幸的勃起。

他轻轻地吮吸着，在对方就像丝织一样细腻的皮肤褶皱之间用嘴唇和舌头柔和地按压；因为对方与自己的刺激节奏吻合的抽气而暗自快乐。在自以为拥有主导权的大人物意识到之前，他藤蔓一般的唇舌就已经爬满了对方最不堪一击的身体器官，最好投机取巧的准备了。

“先生，”Brett松开自己的嘴，“我舔得你是不是很舒服？”

Eddy被他的积极态度意外了，喘息了一会儿才回答：“哦是的。好男孩……我亲爱的。”

“你是不是更想要操我的嘴，或者我的手，我的腿，我的里面，让我滚烫的男孩的小穴把你的大东西给榨干，射得我满满的，甚至都要合不拢地滴出来？”

在他身下可塑的年轻人突如其来的淫荡语气的袭击中，Eddy的呼吸变得更为剧烈，他在性压抑中自我意识过剩的柔软部分突然又占了上风，他的手近乎掩饰地挂在自己的胸口皮肤上，脸颊逐渐挂上羞耻的玫瑰色。而Brett，如果他不是个风险家，就不会现在的他了。

年长的小提琴家试探地，再次将嘴靠近面前鼓鼓囊囊的小球，非常温柔、尽量不伤人地把自己的牙齿轻轻地咬上去；他非常清楚这种威胁就足够了。

“——Brett！我操！Brett？”

“可惜，先生……我挺确定这是违法的。”Brett安抚地舔了几下刚刚甚至都没有留下牙印的地方，希望自己没有真的吓到自己的男孩，“你的第一个错误是，没检查我的口袋。——我发誓我没打算为这个做准备，只是担心自己的面试能力或者和成年人的谈话技巧不够成熟，所以为了方便进步碰巧录了音，我亲爱的Pony经纪人先生。现在，我们都清楚地知道我只有十七岁，但你还是要求我吃你的鸡巴，已经留下记录了。哈，音乐学生的习惯，请原谅我。”

他紧张地注意着Eddy细微的表情，不希望被误认成是个不愿意放弃自己在性上主导权力的顽固分子，但坐着的男孩在起初的短暂迷惑后，被自己叼着阴茎威胁的场合下，他的反应几乎完全是享受的。Brett感到自己手里的性器向下抽搐了一下，紧接着居然更加充血发硬。哦这丢人的小家伙。甜心。亲爱的。宝贝。

“你的第二个错误是，”Brett朝面前的阴囊吹了口气，在性器的侧面轻轻地亲了一口，“把你最脆弱的部分放到我最触手可及的地方：你知道我可以对它做我想做的事情。”

“Brett——”Eddy的声音像是快要断了弦。

“不，现在轮到你回答我了，好吗，先生？”

Eddy乖乖地闭上嘴，向下望着他的眼睛里带着熟悉的，着魔的欢快。

“你想射吗？想要我吗？”

Eddy点起头来好像用上了全身的力气，甚至是贴在Brett身侧的小腿都在发抖。

Brett惩罚地捏了一下他的阴茎头，马眼贴成了一道紧紧的缝，另一只手埋进Eddy的阴囊，轻微拉扯着。“说话。”他向面前的人命令道。

“是的。是的。拜托。”

“那么你将不能再逼迫我和别的小提琴手出卖我们的艺术灵魂。你将不能再剥削我们，不再用地位压迫新晋的小乐手，不再假装自己是个道德的素食者，我说的明白吗？”他的手指在柔软的阴囊皮肤里陷得更紧了一点，满意地看着Eddy一边点着头，一边整个腹腔都紧张地搏动着紧绷的呼吸。

“对了，还有，不再和别的未成年人睡觉——作为警告，我是个善妒的爱人。”

他得到了Eddy的又一阵牵动全身的点头和大声的接受之后，终于把威胁的手指从他的囊袋上松开，重新把那已经硬到可能快要失去知觉的怒张的阴茎含到嘴里，再次感觉到被填满到软颚的触觉。仅仅是轻轻吮了一下，熟悉的恶心的味道就在他嘴里弥散开来，他年轻的男友甚至没有赶上把它抽出来的机会，只能让大部分的精液都落在了他的嘴里，还有一些挂在他今天被使用太多的嘴唇和下巴上。

“Brett……哦，Brett！我真的……真的很抱歉。你想要吐到这儿吗？”

就像他来的时候一样毫无预警地，那个专横跋扈的音乐经纪人突然消失，Eddy又被他缩回了那个羞涩而甜蜜的男友了。他从桌上取了两张抽纸，抚干Brett脸颊上面自己的东西，然后拎起他嘴角的什么，咯咯笑着说：“宝贝，你这儿沾着一根毛毛。”

但Brett可不愿意这么轻易地让他通过逃跑来示弱求饶，他咽下嘴里的精液，又展示地用舌头勾回挂在自己嘴唇周围的那些浊斑，重新抓紧Eddy还在最后地翕动的阴茎，在依旧挂着最后一道白丝、颤栗着的粉色龟头顶端轻柔地落下一个用了舌头的吻——这让Eddy的整个下半身因为过度刺激而抽搐了一下，大腿内侧紧绷起来，他分开的双膝如果不是因为Brett夹在中间的话，一定会难以抑制地并拢——向更年轻的男孩柔和地宣告：“我相信未来我们一定能合作愉快。先生。”

经历了一些弯路，他终于逐渐摸索到这游戏的脉搏了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整个章节的灵感以及三句在文中设为斜体的引言来自：  
> TwoSetViolin. Dec, 2019. _'How to Become a FAMOUS MUSICIAN'._ Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPPxapju6VM


End file.
